dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Azrael
Even a Rose has Thorns “Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.” Dr. Camille Sparks is Ace Chemicals’ chief of medical research. She specializes in herbal antidotes and cures for various diseases. The 2nd chair chief was Dr. T.O. Morrow (Thomas O. Morrow). He was her trusted colleague and good friend. Eventually they become more than that. With the explosion of Meta humans across the global due to the exobyte epidemic; Camille is researching how exobyte-infected DNA responds to fatal infectious diseases. She discovered that individuals infected had a stronger immune system, robust wound healing, and increased stamina. T.O. Morrow sought to steal her discovery to gain fame and fortune. He would finally make his mark in history and be known as one of the greatest minds in existence. One night, Camille wanted to finish testing her discovery and stayed overnight at the lab. An exhausted T.O. Morrow bid his love goodnight and returned home. He secretly rigged the lab with explosives. In the middle of the night, the lab went up in flames. The only one in the lab that night was Camille...no body was recovered…she was presumed to have perished in the flames. T.O. Morrow stole her research to engineer exobyte robots, androids, and owned his own island “Oolong Island”. Camille awoke two weeks later in a dark cave in South America where a strange woman dressed in black appeared in front of her. Her name was Talia Al-Ghul. She explained that Camille’s lover plotted to kill her and explained what happened that tragic evening. Upon the explosion the exobyte samples bounded to Camille’s DNA, granting her the power of phyllokinesis. Healing spores were released from her body. This protected her from the flames, but she shortly passed out due to smoke inhalation. It was then when the League of Shadows abducted her. Talia explained that Camille’s new exobyte infected DNA initially saved her; but normally if exobytes are introduced to the body that rapidly the individual would died. Instead in Camille’s case, it put her in a comatose state for two weeks as the exobytes were reconstructing her genetic code. Camille was no longer homo sapien, but homo superior akin to the Meta humans. This truly was a miraculous event. Talia also informed her of how T.O. Morrow has stolen her discovery and reaped the benefits. Camille is in a state of shock…betrayed by the love of her life…her lifelong career and discovery stolen from her…and now this new body- green eyes & purple hair. At this moment she feels more dead than alive. She quickly became nauseous and vomited. Her entire body felt like it was on her fire and her head was throbbing. Talia explained that it will take time for her body to adjust to the new changes. Camille questioned why would Talia and her gang would rescue her…she almost wishes she died that night. Talia explains that her father and the “League of Shadows” are a secret organization that existed for centuries that operate in the shadows to restore order and justice in the world. Talia’s father, Ra’s al Ghul, had a vision of three apocalyptic sibling angels that would bring order to this world….Camille was one of them – the forest angel. Camille found the notion of her being an apocalyptic angel laughable. She felt that she needed Talia’s help to control this bizarre mutation. Talia said it will take 12 months of intense mental and physical training for her to master phyllokinesis. Camille replaced sadness with resolve…..to end the illustrious career of her backstabbing lover, T.O. Morrow. Real Name:Camille Sparks Age: 26 Occupation: Ace chemical’s chief of medical research Skills:Phyllokinesis, pheromone secretion, skin & blood laced with poison, illusion/poisonous/healing spore release, solar power, camouflage, knowledge of herbal cures/antidotes, medical knowledge, poison resistance, martial arts, flight, Bow mastery